Laugh No More
by Miss Bluth
Summary: Marx gives insight on what his situation was before the events of Milky Way Wishes. He explains what pushed him to go so far as to try to take over Popstar.


Laugh No More

I didn't mean for things to go this far. I was just so tired, so fed up with being kicked around. I just wanted them to stop laughing.

My kind are armless. Out of every genetic short coming, out of every cruel joke nature has played; this has to be the worst. It isn't like we can't function without arms; we can get along fine without them. However, not everyone gets we are fully capable of defending ourselves, and we get kicked around more often than not. It didn't exactly help my case that I was practically the only one of my kind on this side of Popstar.

So, as you can imagine, my small, armless demeanor made me an automatic target. At least half the time I was coming home, I brought back some sort of bruise or cut. In fact, I think might still have a scar on my back. However, that wasn't what got to me. What **really **got to me was that Nova damned _**laughing.**_ Every time I suffered a beating from any bully, they were _**laughing **_the whole time. I eventually learned to deal with the pain, but the _**laughing…**_I couldn't get over it. I know it sounds weird, but there just seemed to be something evil, almost demented, to hear them laughing as they beat me to a pulp.

It isn't like I didn't try to get help. It's simply that _hardly anyone cared. _I call the cops, they do nothing. I call out for help, no one listens. People see me **limping **to a safer area, and they just walk away.

Although, I have to admit, Kirby did help me out a few times. He'd generally just inhale one guy, watch the rest run, spit the other guy out, and watch him run. It did help…for the time being. You'd think if Dreamland's freaking hero gets involved, it would be an obvious red flag. But no, Dreamlanders have to be idiots. They still tried to mess with me, they still got chewed up and spat out (quite literally), and they still _**laughed.**_

In fact, I started to think being under **his** protection made me even more of a target, Now that I think of it, I was probably blowing it out of proportion, and was just fed up with the beatings and the laughing, and was probably just lashing out. I wish I thought like that before. But, as I said, Dreamlanders tend to be idiots.

I started getting irritated whenever Kirby was around. I avoided him the best I could, as I hoped it would make me less of a bull's eye. It didn't exactly make a difference, but hey, I was sure it did at the time. In fact, I grew distant from everyone. I automatically sorted people into jerks who wanted beat me up and people didn't even give a damn and that I shouldn't even bother with them.

In my seclusion, I became a bit of a reader. I didn't really care about what I read, just as long as it got my mind off my pathetic life. Eventually, I came across one particular legend that immediately caught my attention: That of the comet Nova. Supposedly, if one were to gather enough energy from the surrounding planets and, Nova would grant them a wish. The idea intrigued me for a number of reasons. The main of which is that this gave me an opportunity. I _could _try it. I could maybe take my case up to Nova. I could **finally **put this to a stop…

In fact, I could make them suffer. _**I **_could be the one who kicks _**them **_to the ground. I could be the one laughing at _**them.**_ Heck, I could make the whole **town **pay…Or even the country…Or even **all** of Popstar… Yeah, as you can tell, I had completely lost it at that point.

I wouldn't be blatantly obvious, but I wasn't exactly subtle. I figured if I'm not around, an all of a sudden the planet is under new control, they'd probably figure out what I'm up to very quickly. No, I needed someone to go out for me. I'd probably just follow him or her and make the wish at the last second. And then when I got back I'd just pin the wish on him or her. Then I figured it out: I'd get Kirby to do it! It is perfect really, I'd bring it up, ask him to wish that the beatings would stop, and then pop in the last minute to wish for total control.

Except…that seemed too suspicious. Keep in mind; I had not talked to Kirby for weeks at this point. How strange would it be that all of a sudden I just "ask" for a favor from a guy I hardly talk to, and for something I'd could do myself? It would give me away. No, I needed a more pressing reason to appear out of nowhere. I had a few ideas in the works, but nothing really seemed to work. Eventually, I decided the best course of action was to get the Sun and Moon to fight (They were sentient, who would of thought?). It was actually rather easy, seeing as they were at a disagreement for a while now. All I had to do was each one that the other thought he should take skies for himself…herself…itself... (I don't know; figure out if and how a celestial body has a gender yourself!)

Anyways, as I was saying, that phase of the plan went off perfectly. The sun and the moon continued going at it for a few days. (I wanted to wait a while before stepping in.) Finally, I came up to Kirby, telling him how to help. I still remember that chime in my voice as I said it. "Hey, hey, hey! Can you make peace between the Sun and the Moon? You need to ask the comet Nova for help!" I then told him about the whole gathering energy thing, and he was off! He didn't ask any questions; he just took off for Nova. It's still sort of surprising to see someone so damn naïve. It was almost…funny.

After Kirby left for Nova, I let out a few short chuckles. As I followed his pursuit, they grew slightly louder. Over a few minutes, it became that same twisted, shrill, evil laugh I had grown to hate so much. I thought nothing of it then, for my plan had gone off perfectly up to this point. I was going to win. I was going to control Popstar. I was going to make those jerks pay. _I thought I was going to stop the laughing._

But no, fate had different plans for me. I had successfully pulled the stunt off, but I didn't expect Kirby to break into Nova. I didn't expect him to destroy Nova's nucleus. I didn't expect Kirby to **kill me.**

So here I am now. I haven't exactly "passed on yet" because I'm scared to. I know where I'll end up going, and I want to avoid it for as long as possible. I've been thinking of these past events, and to be honest…I went too far. I blew everything out of proportion. I turned away any possible help. I nearly took over the planet.

_And all of it was to stop the laughing._


End file.
